The Heir of T'nar
by necrolord50210
Summary: As a powerful Sharptooth army overruns the world, a fallen god is awakened, and calls out to his heir. When Littlefoot finds himself host, he must learn to control his new powers, and bring down the Sharptooth Empire. And in the heavens, a Creator watches
1. Chapter 1

Rights go to the creators of LBT, World of Warcraft, and any other fanatsy writer whoe type of material I could be using.  
>The story of creation is as follows.<p>

Twenty thousand years ago, the Great Father, while passing through the newly-formed solar system, wanted to create a planet with life. For this, he created ten mighty beings, lesser Gods, to shape the world and bring life onto the planet. They were:  
>T'nar- eldest and most powerful of the children, creator of the Longnecks; male<br>K'tha- second, and creator of the Threehorns; male  
>T'kal- third, and creator of the Sharpteeth (the big ones); male<br>Na'ra- fourth, creator of the Swimmers, and only one who can see into the future; female  
>D'naj- fifth, creator of the Fast Runners; male<br>Ja'kal- sixth, creator of the Fliers; male  
>Than'dak- seventh, creator of the Domeheads; male<br>Naf'po- eighth, creator of the Fast Biters; male  
>Hek'dan- ninth, creator of the Spiketails; male<br>Aq'juk- tenth, creator of the Clubtails; male

These ten created even more lesser beings to aid them in creating the world, resulting in creatures like the finned-swimmers, and the tinysaurs. When the Job was done, the Great Father allowed his children to live among their creations if they wished, and even permitted them to have families. And the Great Father left, trusting the well-being of the planet to T'Nar, the eldest of the ten, and the most good-natured of them all. For ten thousand years, there was peace on the planet, and the ten main races enjoyed much prosperity in all culture, technology, and society.  
>But the peace ended in a disastrous turn of events.<p>

For reasons unknown, T'nar's brothers betrayed him. They told the Great Father that T'Nar meant to overthrow him, and "proved" it by having Na'ra exlain a vision she had seen, a vision of death and destruction at the hands of T'Nar. Enraged, the Great Father cast T'nar down into the earth, stripping him of many of his powers and forbidding him to leave the planet. Heartbroken, but still good-willed, T'nar tried to please his father, and for another decade it seemed that he would succeed. But Na'ra's vision of doom still persisted, and T'nar's brothers pleaded to the Great Father to wipe out T'Nar and his creations. After years of begging, the Great Father relented, and T'nars traitorous brothers gathered their armies and began to purge the Longnecks from the world. After5 years of conquest, they arrived at T'Nar's stronghold, the Great Valley, and challenged T'nar to emerge and face justice.

But during those five years, T'nar had not been idle. After receiving a warning from Na'ra, who was still faithful to him, T'nar had become deeply involved in dark and forbidden magic, and had become even more powerful than he had been before he had been cast down.

From his stronghold, T'nar let loose a terrible army of undead, armed and armored with dark materials created by T'nar himself. With his new powers, and his undying army, T'nar crushed the combined armies of his former brothers, and drove them back from his gates. With T'nar at its head, the horrible army spread out, killing everything they came upon and raising them as more soldiers for the Longneck God. One by one, T'nar personally killed his brothers, becoming ever stronger with their deaths. Soon, only T'kal remained, alone and outnumbered. Luckily for the living, the Great Father granted T'kal with much power, enough to rival T'nar's evil. T'nal challenged T'nar to a duel, and outside T'nar's stronghold, they fought. Their mighty struggle rent the land, and turned the area known as the Great Beyond into the desolate, forlorn region it is today. After days of conflict, T'nal struck his brother down, ending the Great War. But before he died, T'nar landed a dishonorable blow upon T'nal, and dealt him a fatal blow. But to the Great Father, and all the races, it was an acceptable, if tragic, loss, for with T'nar dead, his army truly died, and the grim fortresses of T'nar crumbled into dust. Peace had all but returned to the scarred world, but tensions between the races came up, and many of their communities deteriorated, losing much of their advancements and resorting to primal instincts to survive.  
>None of this really mattered to the Great Father, however, for only one thing really troubled him. After counseling with Na'ra, T'nar learned of his demise, and did two things. First, he sent his family into to hiding, to protect them from the wrath of the surviving races. And second, he had put much of his power into his spirit, which allowed him to endure.<p>

And ten thousand years of relative quiet passed.  
>But dark times are here again. A Sharptooth by the name of Grimclaw has united an army of sharpteeth, big and small, under his banner, and has set about conquering the world. Hundreds of locations have fallen to him, and only a few valleys are in his path for total domination. The violence has roused T'nar's spirit, and he waits for his heir to emerge. And the Great father waits, ready to send T'nar back into the arms of death. All of these burdens rest of the shoulders of T'nar's heir, and T'nar himself.<br>Will T'nar attempt to detroy all order, as he tried to do ten thousand years ago? Or has his rage cooled during his ten thousand years of waiting?


	2. Chapter 2

"This was too easy" Lieutenant Bluetooth (lol) said as smoke from the burning valley below filled the sky, "They didn't even put up a fight. They just tried to run away." "That's probably why they're called "yellow bellies", Lieutenant" General Scartail said, munching on a dead Yellow Belly, "Because they were cowards. Why are you upset about it, anyway?" "I joined this army because I wanted to fight, sir" the Lieutenant replied, "Not to kill defenceless imbeciles." "Is that so?" the General said, wiping his mouth and standing up, "Well, perhaps you're next assignment should satisfy you. Have you heard of the Great Valley, Lieutenant?" Lieutenant Bluetooth whirled around, his eyes wide and his jaw open. "Y-you want me to take it, sir?" he said, unable to believe his ears. "I'll take that as a "yes sir"" the General replied. Lieutenant Bluetooth regained his composure, drew his sword, and touched the tip to his chest, the formal salute of the Grand Sharptooth Army. "It would be my honor, sir."

"Why are we here, Littlefoot?" Cera asked, as the gang looked upon a barren canyon, which was more devoid of life than the Great Beyond usually was. "I'm not sure, Cera. I just felt something calling to me, and it brought me here", the Longneck replied, a little more snappy than he intended. All seven of them were tired, as Littlefoot had not allowed any of them to rest on the journey here. "What exactly were you told, Littlefoot?" Chomper inquired as he all but collapsed on a nearby rock. "Well, it didn't really say anything" Littlefoot answered, "It just seemed to want me to come here." "That figures", Cera said, starting to take THAT tone again, "I think you've eaten too many sweetbubbles." "Me too", Petrie said, riding on Spike's back with, both of whom nodded in agreement. "No, I haven't" Littlefoot said, tired of all their complaining, "I've been hearing it in sleepstories (dreams) for the last week." "If it's a sleepstory, then it was a good idea to check it out", Ruby said, cutting off another complaint from Cera. _Thank you, Ruby_, Littlefoot thought, as he planned on what to do now that they had arrived at the canyon.  
><em>I'm in the canyon<em>.  
>"Huh?" Littlefoot asked, "Who said that?" "No one said anything", Chomper said, starting to worry for his friend's mental health. "Must have been the wind", Littlefoot said, suddenly feeling the urge to enter the canyon, "You guys wanna go in the canyon?" "Haven't we already come far enough?" Cera yelled, angry and starting to consider ramming the Longneck. "Well, I'm going in" Littlefoot said. Then, with a grin, he said "You can come along, if you're not too scared", and started to run down the path. <em>That always gets them<em>, he thought as he heard some small talk, then feet scrambling down after him.

Ten minutes later  
>"Split up, I said" Littlefoot mumbled as he wondered around in the eastern part of the canyon, "Not one of my best ideas." He had told the gang that they should split up so that they could cover more ground and search the four parts of the canyon faster. Unfortunately, there were seven of them, which meant that someone had to go it alone. And they had all voted him. "Maybe I am a bit crazy", he muttered, as he navigated yet another turn in this darned canyon.<br>_No, you're not crazy_  
>"And there's the wind again", Littlefoot said, wondering if he should turn back.<br>_I'm not the wind_  
>"Huh?"<br>_Come here, young one_  
>I must be losing it, Littlefoot thought as he neared a peculiar-looking stone. It was marked in weird lines, and didn't look like it belonged here (Dinos can't read regular writing, much less ancient runes). "I wonder what this is", Littlefoot muttered, fascinated with the strange lines. Then they began to glow a sick green.<br>Littlefoot had enough time to think, _Uh-oh_, before the light flashed and an unknown forced smacked him into unconsciousness. And the last thing he heard was a deep voice in his head.  
><em>I knew one of my heirs would find me<em>


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, my head" Littlefoot moaned as he awoke. The first thing he noticed was that it was completely dark: there was no light whatsoever. "Huh?" Where am I?" he asked? , standing up on his two legs. Wait, two legs? "Inside of your mind", a deep voice said behind him, and Littlefoot whirled around, and he came face to face with a being he had been taught to fear.  
>T'nar.<br>"You!" Littlefoot shouted, pointed an accusing new finger at T'nar, "What is going on? Where am I?" "I have already told you, we are inside of your mind", T'nar said, folding his massive arms over his broad chest. Littlefoot noted that T'nar was in natural skin (that means naked), but that wasn't important. "What do you want with me?" Littlefoot asked, a tremble starting to creep up. "It wouldn't hurt you to show your ancestors respect, young one", T'nar said, a small grin making its way on his face. Littlefoot stared, mouth agape, at T'nar. Ancestor? "That's right, Littlefoot. You are my descendent, the one who shall see me back into the world, to right my wrongs and clean my name, and the names of longnecks everywhere." Littlefoot could hardly think as T'nars words hit him. But the Story of Creation came back to him, and he backed away from T'nar. "I don't believe you. I know what you did, most everyone does." "And do you know the reason why?" T'nar asked. "Because you wanted to overthrow the Great Father, that's why! You-" "SILENCE!" T'nar roared, and Littlefoot promptly shut his mouth. "That is a lie! I never wanted to overthrow my own father, to who I am eternally grateful for my life! I worked only to please him! Everything I did prior to my madness was in his name!" Littlefoot shrank away from his ancestor, frightened at his tone. He could tell that his accusations had hit a serious nerve in T'nar, and, inspite of himself, he was beginning to believe the older longneck. "I was betrayed, that is what happened! My own brothers, who I loved with half my heart (the other half being for his dad, duh), betrayed me, and ruined me!" "But, why?", Littlefoot carefully asked, "Why would your own brothers betray you?" I do not know exactly why", T'nar answered, his tone calmed down a bit, "But they were probably jealous of me and my power. As you know, I was left in charge of this world when the Great Father left, to bring his glory to other worlds. And when my sister, Na'ra, had her visions, they knew that they had a way to get the Great Father to cast me down." Littlefoot's mind reeled as he contemplated this. Was his ancestor not as bad as the Story had made it out to be? "But, all those people you hurt-" "Weigh on my heart and mind every passing moment. Even when I was mad and drunk with anger, I felt them weighing on me. But I could not stop. Not until my brothers had been brought to justice." This last sentence was the final nail in the coffin, for T'nar was speaking with too much conviction for him to be lying. In fact, Littlefoot thought he saw two tears run down T'nars face. "So… why did you wait for so long, then, if you wanted to undo the damage?" Littlefoot asked. "Because, young one, I needed my heir to be like you. Brave, courageous, selfless, one who had suffered an agony worse than death, but still continues to press on. A leader who would never ask another to do what he couldn't, a leader who was patient, and intelligent, and always took responsibility for those under his command. YOU are that one, Littlefoot. You are my true heir." T'nar suddenly looked up, his expression grim. "There are sharpteeth surrounding you", he said, and Littlefoot began to feel them as well. "Fastbiters?" he asked. "Yes. Ten of them, and with weapons." "Weapons?" Littlefoot asked? "I'll explain later, but for now, we must deal with them. I will do this, but only this once. After this, I will teach you, but I will not do for you, unless it is for your teaching." "Got it", Littlefoot said, placing his body in T'nar's hands.

Smith Yellowscale watched as his companions investigated the body. "Looks like one of them Great Valley flatteeth", Captain Scarclaw said, prodding the body with his sword. "What should we do with it?" one of the others asked. What was his name again? Oh well. "Let's eat it" another fastbiter replied. "He's still breathing, sir, maybe we could interrogate him", said yet another. Smith's stomach did flops as he heard the word. His family was a long line of pacifists, who didn't believe in violence except for survival and self defense. The recruiters hadn't listened to that, however, and he'd been dragged into the Grand Army kicking and biting. He had yet to kill anything, and he prayed he would never need to. But, as his father always said "If wishes were gold, we'd all be rich". "All right, men, let's drag this sorry flattooth back to camp", the captain said at last, "You two, pick him up. One by the head, the other by the tail." The instructed two-Vince and Tyler, that was their names- went to pick up the long neck. But, as Tyler bent to grab the longneck's head, the longneck's right forefoot- wait, that was an arm! With hands!- snapped up, and grabbed Tyler by the throat. It's eyes snapped open, and red fire came out. Then its mouth opened.  
>"Die."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler screeched as he tried to break away from the grip of the longneck-thing, but it tightened its hold just a bit, and Tyler's body became limp. The longneck-thing slowly stood up, and Smith and the rest of the fastbiters began to back away. All except for the Captain, who screeched a challenge at the monster and started to attack it. Smith watched in fear, as the thing easily blocked Captain Scarclaw's attacks, and then became terrified when it grabbed the Captain's head in one hand and crushed his skull. Smith gripped his spear as hard as he could, and watched as the monster began killing his friends one by one, as if they were mere children .Very quickly, he found himself alone with it. "S-s-stay back!" he yelled, backing away, "I-I'm warning you!" Unfortunately, that only got its attention, and the monster turned and glared at him.

"It was fascinating, Littlefoot decided", to watch his body do things he was not telling it to do. He noticed, however, that T'nar had left one alive. "How come you spared him?" he asked. "That's a Yellowscale!" T'nar said, clearly pleased, "I was friends with the Yellowscale family for 5000 years before my little… adventure. They're a peace-loving group of sharpteeth. They only justify violence for survival and self defence. I'm glad that they're family has endured for so long. I wonder what he is doing here." "Why don't you ask him?" Littlefoot asked, a little eager to take back his body. "I will", T'nar said, and Littlefoot felt his ancestor's presence dwindle in his mind.

Smith gasped as he saw a white form materialize next to the longneck-thing. With dread he realized who it was. "T-T-T'nar!" "Hello, young Yellowscale", T'nar said, opening his spectral arms as if he was going to hug Smith, "How is your family doing? I admit, I am surprised to see that your family has lasted for so many generations." "Huh?" Smith wondered aloud, and then remembered that before the War, T'nar had been his family's closest friend. This caused him to relax a bit- but only a bit. "What are you doing here?" "This", T'nar explained, gesturing to the longneck thing, which appeared to have lost some of its intimidation, "This is my heir, Littlefoot. " "Hello", Littlefoot said, raising a hand, and Smith's heart stopped for a bit. "HIM? But- but he's just a child, T'nar…" "Which is good, because now is the time where his mind is still developing, which means that now is the perfect time to bring his powers and abilities into fruition." "Oh", Smith said, shuffling his feet. "By the way, what are you doing why out here, with armed sharpteeth?", T'nar asked. Smith's head snapped up. He had completely forgotten about why he was here! "T'nar, the Great Valley, your home, is in terrible danger!" T'nar's eyes widened, as did Littlefoot's. "Tell us everything", T'nar demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

Lieutenant Bluetooth grinned as he saw the rock walls of the Great Valley looming in the distance. "Excellent" he said to no one in particular, "We should be there in about three hours. Then the real fun will begin." "Lieutenant Bluetooth", Bluetooth's assigned mage, Firetooth, began, "Captain Scarclaw's patrol has run into trouble. Almost all of them are dead." "Almost all?" "Yes. Smith Yellowscale is still alive...however, he might not be for long." Bluetooth rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "Where is Smith now?" "In the Canyon of Shadows." The name rang a bell in Bluetooth's mind; it sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite put a claw on it. Oh well, it didn't really matter right now. "We will have to assume that Smith will soon be dead too. We cannot afford to send out more troops to go investigate this." "Very well, Lieutenant", the mage replied, and he wandered off to prepare his many spells. In truth, Bluetooth was worried about what had happened to the Captain's squad, but he couldn't afford to show doubt this close to their battle. It would impact the morale of the troops greatly if their leader became less confident right before a fight. "We WILL take the Valley, whatever it takes", he said to himself, then began to check over his troops one final time.

"It's around here somewhere", T'nar told Littlefoot and Smith, "Keep looking!" "We are!" Littlefoot exclaimed as he tossed aside a boulder, "And it's hard to find something if you don't even know what you're looking for!" "You'll know it when you find it", T'nar replied. "That's-" Littlefoot began as he started to dig in the area behind the boulder he had thrown, but he stopped as his hand touched something that rock. He pulled it out, and revealed a large, deadly-looking sword, etched with many runes, and definitely forged to kill. "You found it", T'nar said, "My old sword, which I now give to you. Her name is Fjôrsváfi, or 'life taker'." "Her?", Littlefoot inquired, attempting to familiarize himself with the large two-handed weapon. "Yes, her. Fjôrsváfi is sentient. She is not as witty as you and I, but she saw me through many encounters, and she is extremely loyal to her master. Use her well." "Fjôrsváfi", Littlefoot breathed, his attention almost completely focused on the sword. But as he spoke the name…  
><em>Master? <em>,a clearly feminine voice whispered in his mind.  
>"Whoa", Littlefoot said, "Um, hi, Fjôrsváfi. I'm your new, uh, user, Littlefoot. T'nar, your original user, is my ancestor. <em>Greetings, Littlefoot<em>, Fjôrsváfi said, _I am pleased to meet you_. "I hate to interrupt you two, but if you recall, Littlefoot, the Great Valley is going to be attacked, if it is not under attack already." "Right", Littlefoot said, then he remembered something. "Wait, what am I supposed to tell my friends?" "Where do you think you should start?" Cera answered, as she and the rest of the gang stepped out from various hiding places. "Guys! I-uh-" "ENOUGH DAWDLING!", T'nar roared, causing everyone to flinch, "You were worried about your friends; well, here they are, safe and sound, and fully aware of your situation. Now come, we must not waste anymore time!" The gang of 8 (including Smith), quickly set off, hoping that they would reach the valley in time.


	6. Chapter 6

3 hours 10 minutes later

"MOVE FASTER!" Littlefoot yelled at his friends, desperate to reach the Great Valley. His friends lagged behind him, panting heavily, even Smith, as the pace he had set was relentless. "I think...we're on top of... the Great Wall (the rock wall that surrounds the valley)" Smith gasped out. But something was wrong. There were dark clouds hanging over the valley, and the air smelled of something that Littlefoot and his friends hadn't smelled before. But T'nar and Smith had. _Oh no_, T'nar said in Littlefoot's mind,_ I know that smell. That's smoke. The Valley burns._ Littlefoot scaled the last bit of the Wall, and looked down into the Valley.  
>And it was burning.<br>The Sharptooth army had taken about 3/4 of the Valley, and as Littlefoot watched, the leaf-eaters were being destroyed without mercy. He caught a glimpse of his grandparents, wounded and bleeding, but still in the fight.  
>Littlefoot clenched his fists, and began to breathe heavily. <em>I believe you know what to do<em>, T'nar said.  
>As white-hot rage coursed through his body, Littlefoot let out a fearsome roar, and threw himself into the fray.<p>

"At last", Bluetooth said, "The Great Valley will fall!" "A conquest that will go down in history for all time", the mage agreed.  
>Then the roar came.<br>Bluetooth screeched and put his hands over his head, in a futile attempt to block out the noise. "What… what the hell is that?" he shouted. "I don't know Sire! But a creature of great power has just appeared!" the mage responded. "What?" Bluetooth demanded, just as a large explosion went off in the distance.

His jump had brought him all the way to his grandparents. With a mighty bellow, he slammed his sword into the ground, the force of energy ripping three nearby fastbiters to pieces and knocking another 15 down. _"I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER"_, Littlefoot said, in a voice that wasn't entirely his. The fastbiters got up and made a ring around him. He could faintly hear his grandparents calling to him, but he wasn't interested in them. _"DIE" _,he said, and swung his sword in a circle, unleashing a ring of energy, which cut down the fastbiters in an instant. A temporary victory, but there were more sharpteeth to kill, and he charged off.  
>The next victims, a group of four big sharpteeth, had a group of children surrounded, and were taunting them. He jumped up, swinging his sword, and cut the nearest one clean in half. As he was in the air, he put his sword in front of him and dived down, punching his way right through another sharptooth's midsection. All of this had happened too fast for the last two to comprehend, but Littlefoot wasn't about to let them recover. He held out his right hand, and a ball of fire leaped from it, incinerating them. <em>Good, but this needs to end fast. Try this<em>, T'nar said. Littlefoot let the idea in, and smiled, revealing razor-sharp teeth. He lifted his hands toward the sky…

And as Bluetooth watched, a massive black ball appeared in the sky. Bluetooth didn't know how, but the sight of it triggered something, and he found himself diving inside a nearby tree. Black lightning shot out from the sphere, seeking the sharpteeth that assaulted the valley. As Bluetooth watched, the lightning's touch was instant death. It left no mark, but the way his soldiers fell to the ground was proof that they were all dead. "No", he whispered, climbing out of his tree as soon as the sphere had disappeared, "How… how could this happen?" _"I MIGHT ASK MYSELF THE SAME QUESTION" _,a voice as cold and merciless as death said. Bluetooth wheeled around, sword in hand, and looked up into the red eyes of a monster. Then he felt the kiss of a sword on his neck, and he knew no more.


	7. Chapter 7

The surviving residents of the Great Valley found Littlefoot sitting cross-legged by Bluetooth's headless corpse, seemingly talking to himself.  
>"Yeah, I won't be able to hide this. Yea, but how am I going to explain you? Uh huh, because it's not like everyone hates and fears you. Well, that's true, it doesn't look like I can do anything else. Ok, but don't invade their minds or anything, that won't look good. Yes, it would help if you showed yourself."<br>"Excuse me, are we interrupting?" Cera's dad, Topsy, asked. Littlefoot's head spun around, and for a moment, his red eyes smouldered, but they quickly dimmed.  
>"Not really", he said, and watched everyone's jaws drop a little. "What?" he asked. "Your teeth", Ducky's mother said. (No idea what the hell her name is, too tired ot make one, will accept suggestions though) Littlefoot felt his teeth, and found that they were all pointed. "Oh, those." <em>Great, the first thing they notice is that I have sharp teeth<em>, he thought, _Not very convincing_. _Have no fear_, T'nar responded, _They won't pay much attention to those when you explain what happened_.

So Littlefoot took a deep breath, and recounted the events that had befallen him, starting with the voice, and eventually leading up to his fusion with his ancestor. At that, his audience couldn't restrain themselves, and hundreds of questions and remarks filled the air. "SILENCE!" he yelled, allowing his deeper voice to sound, then , when everyone had quieted, "Thank you. One at a time, please."  
>"Are you sure that the...thing that's in you is T'nar?", Petrie's mom asked. "Pretty sure", Littlefoot replied, "Next."<br>"This fast biter that you've befriended, Smith Yellowscale, Says that there are even more Sharpteeth in this 'grand army'. Is it true?", Grandpa longneck asked. "That, unfortunately, is also true", Littlefoot said, "They've already conquered most of the areas in the Great Beyond. Smith has told me that Berry Valley was their most recent victory."  
>"You mean..." Grandma Longneck began.<br>"They showed no mercy", Littlefoot told them, "There are no more yellowbellies, at least not enough to continue as a species. T'nar says they have a generation or two before they die off."  
>"I'd like to see this ghost, if he's not afraid to show himself", Topsy said gruffly.<br>Littlefoot smirked, and suddenly a spirit stood next to him, one which everyone instinctively realized was T'nar. "You called?" "Um-I-uh..." Topsy stammered, some of his color leaving his body, and clearly struck with fear. "If there is nothing more to say, then allow my descendant and I to get to work."  
>"Work?" A dinosaur in the far back asked.<br>"Yes, work", T'nar answered, "If you were listening, you know that an army much bigger and more powerful than this one is still out there, with more access to resources than you. The only answer is to build an army of our own."  
>"An army? I'm not sure, ancient one. We have lost many of our companions..." Grandpa Longneck said. T'nar grinned, and began to laugh. "Oh my, that's funny. Of COURSE I won't use any of you! I'll use them instead", and with that he swept his arms around, indicating the corpses around them. The residents of the Great Valley gasped.<br>"You don't mean..." Ducky's mother began.  
>"We do mean", Littlefoot said, "The dead will fight once more."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me, coming through" Smith said as he weaved his way through the working undead crowds. They kept pausing to stare at him as he passed, a stare that made him uneasy, but they quickly returned to their work. "If it's uncomfortable for me", he said to himself, "It must be hell for the natives." Many of the leaf-eaters had protested vigorously against sharing the valley with the living dead. Somehow, the young longneck had been able to sway them to his side. While there were still grumblers, no one actually tried to protest anymore. "Excuse me gents" Smith said as he ducked under a pair of dead holding a large bar of metal. As he passed, he recognized them as the mage and Corporal Juhner. "G'day, sirs" he said to them. They showed no sign that they had even heard him.  
>"Looking for something?" someone asked, and Smith turned around to find T'nar floating behind him. Over the last few days, he had been able to project himself from Littlefoot's body for a longer period of time, and had worked at it until he was now able to float around the valley as he pleased.<br>"Oh yes, sir" Smith said, "It's a scouting report." "Well, Littlefoot is busy fashioning himself some armour", T'nar said, "So you can give it to me instead, and I can tell him for you."  
>"Well", Smith began, "there's a small army of about five hundred moving south, to attack Crystal Valley. A larger army, about seven hundred, is moving to the east, to fortify the keep at Grey Beach. The General's army has yet to move anywhere, so I assume they're waiting for reinforcements." "Crystal Valley" T'nar mused, "Beautiful place. Hmm... Well, we can spare a few hundred to halt them. And-"<br>"What's going on here?" Littlefoot asked, stepping out from the crowd, and Smith almost drew his blade on him. From head to tail, Littlefoot was covered in black-colored armour, adorned with spikes on his shoulders, his back, his fists, and his knees. The ones on his back numbered four, and they rose above his head. One had the head of the ex-lieutenant Bluetooth impaled upon it.  
>"Very nice", T'nar said, "I assume the remaining three spikes on your back are for the high leaders of the Imperials?" "Yes", Littlefoot said, "Now, what were you and Smith talking about?" "An army of five hundred are heading to attack Crystal Valley, south of here" Smith said, "We were about to discuss what action we should take." Littlefoot frowned at them. "Of course we will attack them", Littlefoot said, "There is no discussing that. I will not have them advance any further. And this is a good opportunity to get others onto our side."<br>"I thought you sent messages to the other valleys?" Smith said, confused. "No, I sent messages to the Sharptooth-held valleys. I would prefer to sway the rest of the leaf eaters out there with a show of force. So I and two hundred men will march to Crystal Valley and defeat the Sharpteeth, where everyone can see them."  
>"Only a few days, and you are already thinking like me", T'nar said, "You are learning well." "I have a good teacher to thank for that", Littlefoot said, "Now, let's see if we can spare two hundred from the building project."<br>And 15 minutes later, Littlefoot and his small army marched out of the Great Valley, past the newly-finished gatehouse and out into the Great Beyond. "He needs a second-in-command" T'nar said to himself, "He cannot be everywhere at once. But who is the best choice here?" His ghostly eyes drifted past the members of the Great Valley, looking them over, until finally his eyes rested onto one of Littlefoot's friends. "Perfect" he said, floating over.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys, you probably didn't want to hear this, but as of now, until further notice, I am dropping both of my fics, Heir of T'nar and Of Ponies and Dinosaur-things.

Reasons: NONYA BIZNESS. Jk. I've been forgetting about them too often, and with things going the way they are now with school and such, I just figured I should cut my losses in something, and this was it.

Sorry guys.


End file.
